Reunion
by crematosis
Summary: AU Misa has been invited to her 10th year high school reunion. She's had a good life so far and is thrilled to show off her fabulous new career to all the losers she remembers. But unfortunately for Misa, some of her classmates have changed.
1. Chapter 1

Misa was thrilled to get an invitation to her high school reunion

A/N: For some reason, I got this really funny picture of Light wearing braces in my mind. Sexy Mr. Light wearing braces? No wai! Hah, so I made him geeky in high school. Bahaha. Revenge is mine, Light! But seriously, I was a lot like Light in high school. I looked really geeky…plus, I was a loner. Major loser status. But now, my nerdy obsession with L and Light pays off as I can totally write them in character! Pwned! Okay, I'm done being a nutball now. I had too much cake for dessert. But yes, read all about how geeky/nerdy Light was in high school and how bitchy Misa was. Well…still is. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Light, L…or any of the other death note charries. Poor guys. It's okay to be dorky in high school. I'll make it better.

Misa was thrilled to get an invitation to her high school reunion. She had done a lot in the ten years since high school. She was a successful model that was booked all over the world. She doubted her classmates had done anything as spectacular. Back in high school, she had been the prettiest girl in school. Everyone had wanted to date her. Very few actually earned her approval.

Misa smiled as she skipped out of her apartment to buy something fabulous to wear for the reunion. She was still the prettiest girl in class and she would prove it when she showed up in some really awesome designer clothes.

When Misa returned from her shopping trip, she settled down on her bed, lying on her stomach. She pulled out her yearbook from her senior year and browsed through it.

Yes, she remembered Takada. Stupid Takada, she could never be as pretty as Misa. Oh, and Ryuuzaki, the weird kid who always sat by himself eating sugar packets he stole from the cafeteria. And Light, the really geeky boy who asked Misa to prom. That was a laugh. Light Yagami, the pimply braces-wearing captain of the chess team? Misa wouldn't go to prom with him if he paid her. She didn't care about his perfect SAT scores or his straight A's. Misa wouldn't be caught dead with such a loser. Of course, he and Ryuuzaki had to go together to prom and really show off how pathetic they were that they couldn't get dates. And Matsuda, the klutz that spilled his soda down the front of Misa's blouse the day she was supposed to try out for the cheer squad. And the list went on and on. High school certainly had its share of losers.

Misa smiled to herself. Yes, there was no way any of her classmates would have any accomplishments that equaled hers. She was a model, wearing the best clothes, attracting way hot guys. In fact, maybe she should bring one of her hot boyfriends to the reunion just to show Takada how truly awesome she was.

As Misa dialed the number of one of the hotter guys she knew, she thought about what else she needed to do to prepare for the reunion. She needed a manicure and pedicure, of course. And she needed her hair done right away. Oh, and her car needed to be washed again. It would be awful if she showed up in a dirty pink BWM. It needed to be squeaky clean and extra shiny, just to show her classmates how perfect her life was.

Misa rolled onto her stomach and pouted. Raoul wasn't picking up the phone. Fine, she would invite Reiko to go with her instead.

Misa squealed in delight as Reiko answered the phone. "Rei-rei, I've got a favor to ask," she purred. "It'll be a lot of fuuuuun."

Misa listened to Reiko briefly. "No, silly. Not sex. Hey, hello? Hello?!" Misa pouted and hung up her pink phone on her nightstand. Fine, she wouldn't go with him anyway. Men, all they wanted was the sex. But, no matter. She would have fun without him. Who knows, maybe one of Misa's old high school boyfriends would be there. And maybe he would be less of a jerk than he was in high school. Nah, it was better just to go and laugh and how pathetic everyone else's life turned out to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Misa proudly walked into the pitifully bland little room that was used for the reunion

A/N: The second part to this stupid little story! Ugh, I can only stomach writing two parts. Writing from Misa's perspective is just so tiring..it makes me really want to throttle her. There will be no more, since I don't think I can stand writing any more about Misa's patheticness.

Disclaimer: I still don't own poor L, Light, or Misa. Ha, I hate Misa. I wish she would crawl into a hole and go away.

Misa proudly walked into the pitifully bland little room that was used for the reunion. Some obscure country club or something. Well, whatever. Everyone was looking at her as she walked in. She was the only one in a miniskirt. No one else looked as good as she did.

Takada's eyes followed Misa as she paraded into the room. Oh yes, Takada was soooo jealous. Misa just knew it.

Misa was pleased that there was actually a dance floor. It was jut like prom, only quainter. And everyone was wearing these horribly conservative clothes and had little kids running around. Gack! Well, Misa was still single and loving her life.

Misa danced with some of the guys that were still single and caught up on what everyone was doing after high school. Of course, Misa was right. No one had done anything remotely great and looked impressed when they found out about Misa's modeling career.

Matusda had wanted to dance with her, but Misa flatly refused. She wasn't going to get her toes stepped on again. Humiliated, Matsuda retired to a comfy beige couch nearby to drink punch and catch up with the gossip.

Misa was having fun. Free punch and cookies and showing off her fabulous new life. What could be better?

Well, better had just walked in the door.

Misa blinked in surprise as the room went silent. Suddenly, everyone's attention wasn't focused on her. What had happened?

Misa to the door and looked at who had just arrived. Immediately, her mouth dropped open. Who was the hottie with the sunglasses? Misa wanted to know now! She didn't remember anyone that hot in high school.

The hot brunette leisurely walked into the room and accepted a cup of punch from one of the girls thrusting a cup eagerly at him. Even the way he sipped his punch was sexy.

Misa wanted to slide up beside him and offer him her number, but the sexy man was quickly surrounded by fans, praising his successes. Life wasn't fair.

Suddenly the man called out, "Hey, Ryuuzaki! Come join the party."

The sea of admirers retreated a few feet as a pale, dark haired stranger in jeans and a ratty t-shirt ambled over.

The god of sexiness wrapped an arm around the pale freak's shoulder and kissed his cheek. "You promised you'd stick around a few minutes, right?"

'I suppose so, Raito-kun," Ryuuzaki muttered.

Misa was flabbergasted. This was Light Yagami, the geeky chess club captain that she had refused to go to prom with? When had he gotten so hot?

The reunion went on smoothly. The adoring fans had given up as Light and Ryuuzaki deposited themselves onto a couch and were making out avidly.

Music was playing in the background, the same music that had been playing at prom. Several people were dancing, but Misa didn't feel like it anymore. She was too busy being jealous of Ryuuzaki.

Light and Ryuuzaki were practically sitting in each other's laps, kissing each other like they were still teenagers. It was disgusting, really. How could Light love Ryuuzaki more than her?

Misa slowly made her way over to the couch. "Light?" she squeaked out

Light glanced up at her briefly and continued kissing Ryuuzaki.

Misa pouted and tapped his shoulder roughly.

With an aggravated sigh, Light pulled himself away from Ryuuzaki and wiped saliva off his cheek. 'Yeah?"

"Do you remember me?" Misa asked sweetly.

"Uh, no. Ryuuzaki?"

Ryuuzaki shook his head. "All females blended into one for me in high school"

Light grinned and kissed Ryuuzaki's forehead. "You got that right."

"I was the one you tried to ask to prom,' Misa helpfully reminded him.

Light's handsome brow furrowed. "Oh..uhh…maybe. Ryuu, was she the one you dared me to ask? The cheer captain?"

"I believe so," Ryuuzaki affirmed.

Misa scowled. "You were dared to ask me? You didn't want to?"

"No, oh hell no." Light laughed. "Ryuu and I were already planning on going together anyway. I know everyone thought that was funny, two guys going to prom together, but it was a lot of fun and we're still together now."

"How could you love that freak more than Misa?" Misa wailed.

Light eyed her. "Because the freak just so happens to be my boyfriend and he loved me way back when I was a geek. Right, Ryuu?"

Ryuuzaki nodded his affirmative and started attacking Light's neck with his teeth.

Misa sank into a soft chair. Couples everywhere were dancing together or sitting on the couches holding hands. She was all alone. Life was so unfair.


End file.
